Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply degradation determination apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto, apparatuses have been known in which, for example, an open circuit voltage measured at the time of charge interruption during pulse charging of a secondary battery, or the like is used as a nonresistance voltage, and the amount of charge of the secondary battery is estimated based on the nonresistance voltage (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H9-139236).